legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S2 P10/Transcript
(The sound of a portal opening is heard in one of the rooms as the heroes overhear) Yang: Hey, they're back! Alex: Yeah! (Ghira, Ruby, Max and Kim all enter the living room as the infant is heard cooing) Ruby:...... Ghira:....Hey guys. Blake: Ghira what happened? Tsuyu: Is Toad's nest okay? Ghira:........ Blake:...Oh no. (Ruby shows off the infant) Ruby: Storm was there. He....destroyed the entire thing single handedly. This baby....It's the only survivor. ???: *Cooing* Tsuyu: The only.... So you mean Toad is....? Kim: We saw Storm... kill Toad right in front of us... (Tsuyu tears up at that news) Tsuyu: Ribbit.... Ghira: Moss....Moss is dead too. Violet: W-What?! (Violet is seen with Foxtrot) Violet: N-No that can't be! Moss can't be dead! Ghira: Violet, he is.... Max: Burned to death by that monster's lightning. Violet: No. No it's not true! Ghira: Vi- Violet: No! I refuse to believe it! (Violet then goes and runs out back to the beach) Foxtrot: V-Violet wait! (Foxtrot runs after Violet) Ghira:..... (Weiss Blake and Yang go up to Ruby) Weiss: So this little one REALLY was the only one left...? Ruby: Yeah. I don't think he can talk yet... ???: *Cooing* Blake: Aw man. Poor kid. Yang: Here Ruby. I'll- Ruby: No no. I got 'em. Blake: You sure? Ruby: Yeah its okay really. Yang: You sure? These guys aren't easy to take care of. Ruby: I think I can manage it. ???: *Cooing* Ruby: Aww. Come on little guy. I'll go see if we have something to feed you. ???: *Excited cooing* (Ruby and the infant go into the kitchen together) Yang: Huh. Blake: Looks like Ruby's fund herself her own Targhul infant. Yang: Aww my baby sis is becoming a mom. Weiss: I better go and make sure she's taking care of it properly and not just giving it cookies and candy. Rose: Hey what's wrong with that? Weiss: *sigh* (Weiss heads into the kitchen) Shade: ... I still can't believe Toad is gone... Rose: Yeah... Our brother... Lenny: Its so hard to believe... Tsuyu: *Sniff* I'm gonna miss him... Izuku: Hey, it's okay Tsuyu. Max: At least he died fighting for his family. Kim: Yeah... I'm sure he fought as hard as he could. Tsuyu: *Wipes tear* Thanks guys. Alex: Hey don't beat yourself up over it Tsu. Erin: Yeah. You and Nora still helped him live a better live than what he would've got with Gientra. Tsuyu: Yeah. I'll never forget that moment. Shade: At least someone survived the attack. Ghira: Yeah... Omega:..... Mina: Omega? You okay? Omega: I need to step out for a minute. *Leaves* Mina: O-Omega? (Omega leaves) Mina:...... Kyle: What's eating him? Erin: Not sure. Mina: Should I go follow him? Alex: No. Just let him be for now. Mina: Okay... (The heroes look at Omega who's seen outside before it cuts to the infant sitting on the table in the kitchen) ???: *Cooing* Weiss: Now make sure this isn't too much Ruby. Ruby: Relax Weiss. I've seen how much these guys can eat. And we've seen Yang take care of Shade. So this will be no problem. (Ruby puts out a plate with some cut pieces of steak) Ruby: Let's just hope he likes it. (The infant is seen smelling the air) ???: *Happy cooing* Weiss: He certainly smells it. (The infant crawls up and starts to eat the pieces of steak) Ruby: *Gasp* Weiss he's eating it! Isn't this great!? Weiss: Calm down you dolt! ???: *Cooing* (The infant soon manages to absorb all of the steak pieces) ???:.... Ruby:.... ???: *Burps* Weiss: Eww! Ruby: Aww! *Picks up and cradles the infant* Did you get your fill? ???: *Hugs Ruby's face and coos happily* Ruby: Aww! (As Ruby laughs and the baby happily coos, Weiss can't help but smile at the adorable sight) Weiss: Hm. ???: *Points at Weiss and coos* Ruby: Hm? Do you wanna see Weiss? ???: *Coos happily* Weiss: Huh? Oh I uh- Ruby: Come on Weiss! He wants to see you! Weiss: R-Ruby I- (Ruby puts the infant in Weiss' arms) Weiss: ! ???: *Happy cooing* Weiss: Uhhh.... Ruby: Aww he likes you Weiss! (Weiss looks at the infant as it happily coos. A moment later she gets a smile and hugs the infant) Weiss: Aww look at you! You are the most adorable baby ever! ???: *Cooing* Ruby: See? I knew you'd get along! Weiss: He is pretty cute! ???: *Happy cooing* (Weiss pets the infant's head) ???: *Coos* Ruby: Aww look at you with your Auntie Weiss! Weiss: Auntie?? Ruby: Yeah! Weiss: Wait are you saying you're actually gonna keep this thing? Ruby: Of course! Yang and Blake got to raise they're own infants so why not me? Weiss: I don't know if its a good idea for you to have an infant. Ruby: Aww come on Weiss, I've seen Yang and Blake raise Shade and Ghira. And besides, you'll help me out right? Weiss: Seriously? ???: *Coos* Weiss: *Sees the baby's face* … Doh I can't say no to that face. Ruby: Yay! Me and my bestie are raising a Targhul! ???: *Cooing* Weiss: I guess this can't be too hard. I don't see how much trouble this guy can make. (The Infant then notices something inside a cupboard, causing it to jump toward it and crawl inside) Weiss: Huh?? Ruby: What's he doing?? (Ruby looks inside to find the infant eating from a bag of candy) ???: *Happy cooing* Ruby: Aww he's eating candy. Weiss: What!? Oh no he just ate! Ruby: Oh give him a break Weiss, he's not doing anything wrong. (The infant then goes and finishes off the candy) ???: *giggles and coos* Ruby: *Pats his head* You finish eating all the candy? Good boy. Weiss: Ruby Rose. That stuff is not healthy for him. I'm not gonna have him become a chocoholic like Rose. Ruby: Hey, it's not so bad. Besides, I don't even think Targhuls are affected by that kind of stuff. Weiss: Still, it's not gonna help his habits later on in life. ???: *Confused cooing* (The infant then looks around and finds another bag of candy) ???: *Gasp* (The infant goes over to the bag) Ruby: Hey, he found more. Weiss: Huh?? (The infant then goes and tries to open the bag) Weiss: Oh no you don't! Ruby: Aw come on Weiss let him have it! (Ruby and Weiss then start to argue over giving the bag of candy to the infant. Meanwhile...) Ghira:..... (Ghira is seen sitting alone in silence) Ghira: *Sigh*.... (A knock is heard on the door) Ghira: Go away. (Miranda and Blake then enter the room) Ghira: Oh for the love of... Blake B: Are you okay Ghira? Ghira: Do I look okay? Blake B: Uh- Ghira: Do I sound okay? Blake B: Ghira- Ghira: Do I SEEM okay!? Blake B:..... Miranda: Ghira listen- Ghira: No, you two need to listen. I don't know what happened between you two and Storm exactly, and frankly I don't care. But whatever it was, you cost me a family doing it. You cost Max and Kim a family as well. Miranda:..... Ghira: So don't think I'm gonna let this slide that easily. Blake B: Ghira.... Ghira:.....Get out. Blake B: *Makes a sad face as her cat ears go down* …… *Slowly starts to leave* Miranda:.... (Miranda watches as Blake leaves) Ghira: That means you too. Now. Miranda:.... No. Ghira: Scuse you? Blake B: *Stops* Miranda just- Miranda: No. I'm not leaving. Not till he apologizes to you. Blake B:.... Ghira: I'm sorry? What makes you think the murder of an entire nest is something that can be forgiven like that? Miranda: Blake has nothing to do with what happened to your nest. Ghira: Nothing to do with it!? She- Miranda: Storm would have attacked the nest sooner or later, regardless of Blake or not! It is not her fault! And you act like you and your siblings don't have a family anymore! That is not true and you know! Ghira: What the hell would you- Miranda: I know that this girl is your mother! She's the whole reason you are even alive! You DO still have a family! I however don't! My family died YEARS ago! Ghira:.... Miranda: There, see I said it! I know exactly how you feel too! Blake B: Miranda- Miranda: My parents killers?! They not only killed them but they added insult to injury by robbing us and LAUGHING at me while I cried! They! LAUGHED! Ghira: …. Blake B:... Miranda: And you wanna know the worst part? The worst part of the whole thing?! They were NEVER caught! They couldn't use me for evidence since I was too shocked to remember their faces! For all I know, they could all still be out there doing the same to other families! Ghira: I... Miranda: You know your father's killer. You know who's responsible. So you have a chance to get justice. But I'll never get justice... I'll never see the monsters responsible for ruining my life get what's coming to them... Ghira:..... Blake B: Miranda... (Ghira then looks around and sits down with tears in his eyes) Ghira:....I...I'm sorry.... Miranda: Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your mother. Ghira:.... (Ghira looks over at Blake) Ghira: Blake? Blake B:.... Ghira: *sigh*....Mom? Blake B: Ghira…… I.... Ghira: No no...I'm the one who should be feeling sorry. Blake B:.... Ghira: To be fair, I don't think I've ever really been the greatest Targhul since I became an adult. Blake B: That's not true. Ghira: How? Face it Blake, ever since we got here from Remnant, I've been nothing but a jerk. Blake B: Ghira. Ghira: Maybe I should be the one leaving. Clearly I'm not fit for this stuff. Blake B: No Ghira. Its not you that's messed up. Its my fault. I haven't been as good a mother as I should been. I've let you down. Ghira:..... Blake B: I understand that you're upset, but you- (Ghira then stands up and hugs Blake) Blake B: ! Miranda:... Ghira: *Tearfully* I'm sorry mom.... Blake B:.... *Tears up and hugs Ghira* I'm sorry too son.... (Ghira and Blake hug as Miranda smiles. The scene then pans out before it fades to a Federation truck driving through Morioh) Soldier #1: Dude seriously, how much longer? Soldier #2: We should feel lucky that we escaped the Pact with that portal to this world. All we gotta do is get out of town and teleport out of here. Soldier #1: Right. (The truck then hits a bump and bounces, causing a crate to fall out the back) Soldier #1: Huh?? Soldier #2: What was that? Soldier #1: I think it was a bump. We should be fine though. Soldier #2: Good. Let's just hurry up. (The other soldier nods as they both drive off. The scene then shows the crate on the side of the road) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts